Burning Rain
by Pax16
Summary: He and she were meant to cross paths. A Makorra one-shot, based around the song "Set Fire to The Rain" by Adele. My first Fanfic. Rated K because there isn't anything bad.


Burning Rain

A Makorra one-shot. Alongside "Set Fire to The Rain" by Adele.

AN: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic that I'm publishing, so please bear with me and my horrible writing skills. This is a song prompt a friend gave me, so yeah. Constructive criticism is appreciated; I normally don't write stories in this genre. This is based of off the entirety of LoK, and is kind of my twist on what I saw, which is pretty much what happened. Haha. Thanks for reading!

I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, there at her first pro-bending match. Even if Bolin was nice to her, HE wasn't. Already she knew how much of a jerk he was, but that wasn't really what she felt.

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

It was after the match, when he confessed. She had been confused, frightened, afraid of what was happening. Even with his relationship with Asami, she knew him well enough to see through his façade. She fought next to him, after all.

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

That night they agreed to stay friends, as their relationship could have caused friction. But even then they acted more as friends, both protecting and caring for one another. After her chase with Amon, he was the first one to her, asking if she was alright.

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

She suspected the worst of Asami's father. But he stuck up for his "girlfriend's" father, even if it meant losing her. She felt angry, even conflicted that even with all they had been through, he still picked Asami over her. He said that he loved her, but whom did he really care for?

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

When she was taken by the Equalists, he knew he had to do something about it. Even if it meant staying to the side and sneeze out fire, he would for her. Anything to prove that he cared for her.

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When he finally found her, he and Bolin immediately took her away from the compound. It was only because of Asami that they got out, but he still cared nonetheless.

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

In the airship, he apologized to her, saying that he was wrong and she was right. She finally accepted it and invited him to live at Air Temple Island, just to have him close to her. Even if she had to give him advice for consoling his girlfriend, it was anything for him.

Feel you here forever

You and me together

Nothing gets better

When she went missing, nothing would comfort him. He was enraged that she was gone, but his rage turned to determination. He would even beat an Equalist to find where she was at. When she finally came to him atop Naga, he was so relieved that she was alright, immediately at her side, caressing her. Even with Asami watching.

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you'd play

You would always win, always win.

She knew that he was confused about what to do. At the Temple, he was by her side, waiting for her to wake and heal. When finally confronted with his love triangle, he and Asami were no more. Just in time for her to come into his heart.

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

She had to fight Amon. She just had to. But he wouldn't let her face it alone, especially with what had happened a few nights ago. Even when they were caught, he was in front of her, protecting her from the power of the Equalists, bringing her home, just being there for

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

When it fell, something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

But even happy stories don't always have happy endings. The water tribes were starting a civil war. He wanted to remain out of it. She wanted to go fight it. With a mutual agreement that their jobs weren't working together, they broke up. Later, he stated at a photograph of them together, saddened that they had split.

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That heart you caught must be waiting for you

It was in the time after, when she was attacked by a dark spirit. Her attack caused her to lose her memory, still thinking she was still together with him.

Even now when we're already over

I can't help myself from looking for you.

When he returned from prison, she was ecstatic he was here and she had missed him so much. Confused, he went along with it, hoping that they could still be together.

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

Felling guilty about lying to her, he took it upon him to tell her they were actually apart. Even though she already knew, she was glad that he was honest with her. They kissed one last time, and went their own separate ways.

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

For a while he felt ashamed that they were apart, avoiding her and denying her help whenever it was offered. He even slept under his desk at work to avoid her, but still offered his help whenever he could. For her.

When it fell, something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

It was three years later when they finally made contact again, when he was protecting the Earth Prince. Even with the tension of the day, they were still friends to the end.

So… that's it for this one. I hope I did well enough for my first published one, because I'm fairly nervous about how this writing stuff will fare. It's really difficult coming up with things like this, so reviews and criticism is appreciated! No flames, please!

~Pax


End file.
